Jail Bird
by IAmVictorious
Summary: Gender Bend story! Victor, Jaden, and Carter all get the leads in one of Sikowitz's plays. It seems like there's no catch until she tells them that if they arent nice to anyone for a week, they lose their roles! Things seem to be going well, but then Jaden gets thrown in jail! Can Carter and Victor bail their friend out before opening night?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi hi hi! So, i will be updating Notice me in a few days or so, and i was in tumblr just now, discussing with my friends what a gender bent episode would be like. SOOOOO i dug up an original episode i had written and planned to send to Dan and switched it up a bit. Cat's GB Carter will act like Pinkie Pie's GB Bubble Berry. Enjoy!**

* * *

Victor sighed as he made his way into Sikowitz's class. Sitting in front of Jaden, who narrowed his eyes at Victor, he folded his arms and waited for Sikowitz to make her appearance. "Vic! Vic!" Victor turned his head to see that Carter, his ever exuberant red haired friend had taken the seat next to him.

"What is it, Car?"

"Do you know what today is?" Carter responded, getting even more in Vic's face.

"Uh... Tuesday?"

"Not just any, Tuesday, silly!" Carter scolded, playfully slapping Victor's shoulder.

"Okay? Then what's today, Carter?" Vic responded, not really understanding his friends over enthusiastically.

"Today is the day Sikowitz picks the roles for her new play, Three Brothers, Vega. I'm surprised you didn't remember. You tried out for the role." Jaden snapped, putting his arm around Becca.

"Well, it's not my fault i forgot," Victor pouted. "Trevor kept me up all night with his stupid singing."

"Your brother still thinks he can sing?" asked Andrea.

Victor nodded. "Yeah. And he's so proud of it."

"Well, seeing how you can't sing either I'd say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Jaden said, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't make me smack you, West." Victor mumbled. Jaden got out of his chair much to Becca's protests and lifted up Victor out his chair by his shirt.

"You wanna say that again without any teeth, Vega?" He asked before throwing him back down. Glaring at Jaden Victor fixed his tee shirt and collected himself.

"You know, you're not as tough as you look, emo kid." Victor teased. Jaden raised his fist to hit him but before he could, Sikowitz strolled in drinking out a coconut.

"Good morning class!" She glowered. No one answered her. "Okay, so, I have decided who will be playing the leads in my play. Victor, Jaden, Carter, you are the leads."

Jaden smiled triumphantly, Victor clapped and gave a little "Yay!" while Carter squealed.

"Andrea, Roberta, and Becca you will be working the lights with Sinjina and Berfa."

The bell rang, (yeah, she came that late) and everyone but the three boys were able to leave because Sikowitz told them to stay behind.

"What do you want?" Jaden growled, pulling out a pair of scissors from his back pocket.

"Ah Jaden, always so blunt. Well, since you asked, i have a special assignment for you all." Sikowitz responded, her smirk devious.

"What is it?" Victor questioned.

"You boys, must spend the rest of the week without being mean to anyone. And I mean anyone." She emphasized at Jaden who snorted and rolled his eyes.

"That sounds easy." Victor thought out loud. "What's the catch?"

"Pardon?"

"He means what's gonna happen if we aren't nice to anyone." Jaden sighed impatiently.

"Well then you children will simply lose your roles." Sikowitz shrugged.

"What?!" The three exclaimed.

"You can't do that!" Jaden growled.

"I'm the teacher so um..yeah, Jaden West, I can." Their teacher responded smugly. "Now I do believe you three have lunch?"

"Uggh! She makes me so angry! Who thought she could teach anyway?!" Jaden grunted flexing his hands like he was ready to punch something.

"The same person who thought you were talented," Carter responded subconsciously as he played with the strings on his pink hoodie. The boys beside him stopped, making Car looked up to see Jaden seething and Victor shaking his head.

Jaden's fist connected with his stomach and suddenly Carter wasn't hungry anymore. "Ah..." he said as he slid down the lockers next to him. "Vic? A little help?" he groaned. Victor kneeled down and put a hand on Carter's shoulder.

He smiled. "You see, I would love to help you up but I don't want Jaden to hit me either. And I want to get on his good side. You see?"

Carter nodded before getting up himself with the help of the lockers next to him. "Vic?" He asked.

"Yes?" Victor answered as they made their way to the Asphalt Cafe to meet the rest of the group.

"Do you have a crush on Jaden?"

Victor stopped at put a hand on his friends shoulder again. "If I were Jaden, I would have punched you just now. Does that answer your question?"

Carter nodded so much that Victor thought his head was going to pop off.

"Now please, go find some food before Jaden finds you."

Carter salutes Victor and he runs off. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

**A/N: The reason why this is so short is cause im tired. and lazy. the next chapter will be up either tomorrow or sunday whichever comes first. Hope you guys like this! Enjoy! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! I wanna know what you guys think! Anyway, if you're wondering why i made Carter so girly is because well, He's Cat's GB, she's very ah, feminine so who's to say her GB wouldn't be? Also, the next chapter of Notice will be up by Tuesday. I think. Anyway, don't forget to review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Victor paid for his food at the grub truck and headed towards the groups table. Jaden was still ranting about Sikowitz and Carter had made the wise decision to sit next to Andrea and Roberta. Victor sat next to Andrea, who was glad to get a distraction from Jaden's story. "So, what's up chico?" She smiled.

"Nothin' much." Victor responded, shrugging on his red hoodie. It was a little colder today than usual. He began eating his lunch and tried to pay as little attention to Jade's complaining as much as possible. It wasn't working, because Jaden simply called him out.

"This is your fault!" Jaden accused.

Victor rolled his eyes, returning to his burger. He had no time to be fighting with Jaden, especially if he was out to pick a fight in the first place. "If you blame this on me, please explain why you wish to do so," He deadpanned.

"Because, because!" Jaden stuttered. He really had no answer. He just liked to do it because it irritated Victor. Most of the groups problems stemmed from Carter's naive nature, not from Victor. But Jaden would never admit that because he just liked messing with Victor.

"You have no reason? Shocker." Victor knew what he was doing. He was bringing Jaden to his boiling point but the boy couldn't do anything about it because of their deal with Sikowitz. If Jaden hit Victor (Like he already hit Carter), the bet would definitely be off and all three of them would lose their roles. Jaden calmed down and said nothing. That was the only thing he could do.

"Why do you continue to egg him on?" Andrea whispered to Victor.

"Because it's funny." Victor simply responded, returning back to his food. It actually was, seeing how angry Jaden could get. He was kind of hot when he was mad. But Victor would never say that out loud.

The bell rang, and school continued as usual. Victor managed not to be mean to anyone because well, he was never mean. And Carter was always in everyone's faces smiling so not being mean was easy for him.

It was Jaden that the boys were worried about. He was never afraid to tell you how it is, even if it did hurt yur feelings. Victor had always admired that about him but this wasn't the time to be praising that. All their roles were at stake because of him.

Victor sighed as he entered the Vega residence tired as ever. Trevor have forgotten to wait for him again, and he had to walk all the way home. Again.

Trevor was sitting on the couch looking at himself in the mirror as Victor slammed the front door shut to make his presence be heard. "You know, if you pulled your head out of that damned mirror once in awhile you would know that you have a little brother." He mumbled, throwing his bag on the floor, walking into the kitchen.

"What?" Trevor asked, and then looked to see that Victor was home. "When did you get here?"

"I got here like 2 seconds ago. And I just ranted about your inconsistency of being a good big brother." Victor huffed, then sipped at the juice he had poured. "Goes to show how much you pay attention to the outside world."

"For your information, I know what goes on around me!" Trevor retorted.

"Oh yeah? If you're so aware of everyone else around you, how come you forgot to pick me up?" Victor asks smugly.

"Because you took too long!" Trevor responded. "You were making me late!"

"For what? What was sooo important that you just had to leave your baby brother to walk in the rain?"

"I was catching up with Becca! She needed some help with something and I wanted to help!" Trevor beamed.

"Trevor? Can i asked you a question?" Victor sighed.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to die?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do _you_, want _to_, _die_?"

"No! Why would you ask such a thing!" Trevor scoffed.

"Because that is what's going to happen to you, if Jaden finds out that you were anywhere near Becca." Victor deadpanned, sitting next to Trevor.

Trevor slapped his back. "Oh relax, that won't happen! Because they broke up!"

Victor spit out some orange juice and started coughing. "What?"

"Oh yeah, right after lunch they had this huge fight and Becca ended it. So its open season for me!" Trevor giggled.

"Oh my god." Victor breathed before going up to his room.

Victor had always wondered if he had a crush on Jaden, this time was no different. Now he truly suspected he had feelings for him. He couldn't, he wouldn't be able deal with what would happen if Jaden found out. So he decided it was a secret for now, at least.

* * *

The next day at school, Victor sat at the lunch table with his head on it. He wanted to be left alone, but it didn't seem like anyone was taking the hint that he didn't want to be bothered. Carter didn't get the memo though, and started telling yet another story about his odd sister. "And then, she stuffed the kitten in the washing machine!" Carter exclaimed. "Like, who does that?!"

"I don't know, Car, who?" Victor asked, his voice muffled by his grey sweatshirt.

"Crazy people like my sister, that's who!" he responded throwing his hands up in the air. The bet with Sikowitz was still in effect, today was Wednesday and opening night was Friday. They had rehearsal and then a dress rehearsal tomorrow before a final run through Friday afternoon.

Jaden plopped down next to Andrea, who quirked a brow at his behavior. He was a lot angrier than usual, and he had a deep scowl set on his features. "Uh, not to but into your business, but what's got you so grumpy?" She asked.

"Back off!" He snarled, and then flicked his hood over his head before putting his head on the table like Victor. Victor lifted his head up and cocked it. Did this have something to do with the break up?

Carter looked a little confused, so he asked, "Um, Jaden, is there something wrong?"

Jaden didn't snarl or growl at Carter, no, he did something far, far worse. He gave Carter the most demonic, angry, contempt filled glare he could muster.

Carter said nothing for the rest of lunch. Victor thought he was just too scared to say anything.

At rehearsal, the boys went through their lines without any problems, even though Carter had trouble looking directly at Jaden. They sang their songs, ran through the dance steps about a thousand times, and then Sikowitz dismissed everyone until tomorrow. Victor had told Trevor that he had to stay after and Trevor took that as him telling him not to pick him up. So, once again, Victor was forced to walk.

As he made his way into the parking lot of Hollywood Arts, he saw Jaden leaning against his car smoking a cigarette. Asking him for a ride would be asking a wolf to eat him. But the sky was beginning to darken and he couldn't afford to walk in the rain again. Victor took a deep breath and then walked up to him, hands balled up in his pockets. "What do you want, Vega." It wasn't a question, it was more of an annoyed statement.

"Trevor left me. Could you, you know, give me a lift?" Victor asked pleadingly.

Jaden threw his cigarette on the ground and extinguished it. "Now why would i do that?" He asked with a smirk.

"Because if you don't I'll have to walk home in the rain." Victor answered simply.

"I'm not your friend."

"I know that."

"Then why do you think that I give two jack shits if you get wet walking home or not?" Jaden snapped.

"Because if you don't I'll tell Sikowitz you're not being nice to people and then both of us and Carter will lose our roles. Now do you want that?" Victor asked smugly.

Jaden glared at him before pushing past him mumbling, "Get in!"

Victor hurriedly got into the car and shut the door, but not before Jaden grabbed him up by his shirt for the second time this week. "Tell anyone i helped you, and I will murder you slowly with my best pair of scissors." For emphasis he pulled out the pair he always had chained to his pants and tapped Victor's cheek with it. "Understood?"

Victor gulped and then nodded before Jaden let him go. "Good." the dark haired boy smiled, and then drove to Victor's house. The ride was quiet, well except for the Black Veil Brides song booming from the radio.

A few minutes went by and the car stopped in front of Victor's house. Victor got out and then slammed the door. "Thanks for the ride!" he said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm still not your friend." Jaden deadpanned and then drove off. Victor sighed, and then went inside. At least he didn't have to walk in the rain.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's chapter two! I'm tired, so if there are any typos sorry! I'm going to bed now. I'll start writing the new Notice me tomorrow. Peace! :D**


End file.
